Big titty Gothitelle girl
by Ricebowl70
Summary: Derek sees a interesting trade offer of a Gothitelle and takes it, not knowing what's in store for him


It was a average day in the region of unova. The sun was shining, Pokemon were running in the long grass and Derek was done catching his last Pokemon for today.I had mostly been a day of catching Pokemon to trade for other, much better Pokemon. As he put the pokeball into his bag and wiped the sweat of his brow, he walked into his house.

He threw his bag onto onto his bed and layed back in his chair, pushing the wheeled piece of furniture to his computer. After typing in his username and password and going onto the internet, he went on a Pokemon trading site. This site had been a blessing to trainers with too many Pokemon and trainers with the resources to go to other places where Pokemon they want are located.

He looked though the listings, not much catching his eye as he scrolled though pages of Pokemon, until he saw a particularly interesting entry. The listing was for a Gothitelle, with a picture of the of the Pokemon head, the Pokemon's bright blue eyes staring at his thought the screen. However, instead of the usual ring style of hair, the hair was all together, place into bushy ponytails with twirls in them. This sparked his interest because the average trainer never groomed a Pokemon like Gothitelle, except for rich trainers, which didn't really use trade sites and used selling and auction sites.

Peaking his interest. Derek clicked on he listing to read it.

"576- Gothitelle (f) for trade" Said the title of the mysterious listing. "One high levelled Gothitelle for trade. Highly prim and proper in public, great companion for around the house, mature in a bodily way, has hours worth of stamina. " Said the listing, confusing derek even more. What did it mean by "Mature in a bodily way"? Derek assumed the trader meant she was old, and they were trying to dump the Pokemon on someone else. It was a bit sad really. After lamenting on that, he looked at what the trader wanted for the Pokemon, of which said " 7 Eevees and 2 Vulpix". This confused him even more, after all, why would a rich trainer want a bunch of Eevees and vulpex's for? But between the Gothitelle's high level, the small trade and the interesting description, he checked his back to see how many of the selected Pokemon he had.

"4 Eevees and a vulpex" He said to himself as he moved a pokeball in his hand. "Guess I'll have to hunt for them then" He said to himself, thinking the offer would be taken by the time he could get the Pokemon if he did it tomorrow. "It'll only take about 20 minutes " He said before closing the door behind him.

Derek looked at the Pokeball on the floor. The final Eevee had been caught. Took him long enough. It was nightfall now, the moon rising as he went back to his house, absolutely exhaused. He practically ran towards his computer using the last bit of energy he had. The trade was still up, thank god. He pressed the trade button, the computers loading being insanely slow. His transfer machine had connected to the site, meaning he could shove the pokeballs in so hard that he was sure he broke a couple of circuits at one point. Regardless he pressed to button to transfer to pokeballs and within a second, a lone pokeball was in the box.

"Transfer complete." The machine said in a monotone voice as it opened the box. He quickly grabbed the ball, clicking to button and unleashing the Pokemon inside. He looked up to see the purple skinned Pokemon looking up in front of him. The first thing he noticed was her chest. It was surprisingly large for a Gothitelle, usually having flat chests, the large breasts and her thin body made her body look curvaceous. The second thing he noticed was her eyes. They were strikingly blue, looking like a clear summers sky. His eyes quickly looked down to examine the rest of the figure, her rump looking as large as her breasts.

"Goth?" The Pokemon said as it cocked hier head sideways, blinking with those bright blue eyes. Derek quickly looked around him, hearing the Pokemon address him. He also noticed a hardness in his pants, a hardness he was intending on ignoring,

"I'm Derek." He said awkwardly, clutching his hands in his pockets, before he could introduce himself more formerly, the Gothitelle suddenly clutched his body in a hug, her thin arms and large breasts pushing against the back and front of his chest respectively. He felt the hardening in his pants grow harder, secretly cursing his dick in his head. He had heard people having Gardivoirs as sexual partners, being fetishised as they were, he never heard anyone fall for a Gothitelle.

"Goth,Goth, Gothitelle!" The Pokemon cried happily as is hugged him. Derek moved his hands to her back, noting that the dress of a soft fabric, considering moving his hands around the Pokemons large assets. Reasoning that there was no one there and if the Pokemon didn't like it he had enough willpower to pull back. Creeping his hand down to her rear, he finally touched her plump ass. He moved his hand to the point where his plan was in the middle of one asscheek, and then gave it a a large squeeze, making the Gothitelle moan lightly into his ear. His hands felt like he was Clutching a large pillow, her flesh wonderfully soft and squishy. "Goth.." She trailed of, her tone sounding more lustful, as she bucked her hips towards his rock hard crotch.

Taking the lusty sounding speech as consent, he moved one hand to her head, pushed her head up and kissed her. Her lips were surprisingly plump feeling as he moved his tounge inside her mouth, breathing into his new companions mouth. Looking into her bright blue eyes, he unconnected his kiss, strands of drool connecting them. He moved one of his hands down to her dress, curling it around her black silk dress and pulling it down, her large breasts bouncing out. Her nipples were a darker purple to the rest of her plump body. Trailing down her breast, he put his palm where her nipple was and pressed down, a loud moan coming from Gothitelle.

He released her for a couple seconds before pushing down again, another sweet moan coming from the Pokemon. "G..G..Goth." She moaned as he did the same routine on her soft, plump breasts. After toying with her chest for a couple more minutes he released her and pulled away, the Gothitelle moaning as he stopped. She grabbed her dress and began to pull it down her body, her luscious curves revealing themselves. At this point, Derek was so hard he could probably rip open his pants if he was any harder.

Looking over her sultry form, he noticed her pussy was practically flooding, her thighs filled with lakes of pussy juice. Deciding he had teased her for long enough, he decided to disrobe himself, his cock practically swinging out of his pants. The Gothitelle cooed slightly has he released his member, a fresh wave of juices going down her thighs. "Uh, Bend over" He said. He was unsure how to this seeing as a girl never really threw herself on him like this before.

"Gothitelle" She said as she bent over, wriggling her plump ass towards her trainer. Derek quickly moved towards her, once again clasping his hands over her thick cheeks making her moan in pleasure. He then wiggled his thumbs around her thick cheeks and moved his hands to the sides, spreading them. "G..Goth " She stuttered as her holes were on full display to her new tight asshole and tight,wet pussy on display, Derek began to grind against her wet clit, shaky moans coming from his new companion. After that he clasped onto her ass like a vice, before slamming inside her, a large moan coming out her lips.

Her pussy was a tight as it was wet as he began to slam against her sopping wet pussy, moans coming out of Gothitelle. "Goth,Goth, Gothite-" She shouted before being interrupted by her first orgasm, a tsunami of liquids spirting out of her pussy and onto Derek's cock, only making in clucth her harder.

After a couple of minutes of thrusting, he let her ass go before spanking her cheeks, a spark of red going though them as she let out a slutty yelp. He moved his hand down to her hair, cluching her ponytails and pulling her head back, drool forming down her chin. As he crained her face up he rammed deeper into her tight pussy, her moans becoming more noticeable as he pounded deeper.

After thrust after thrust, moan after moan, brust after burst of fluid coming from his lovers pussy, he finally felt a orgasm creep up his penis and by the sounds of her shaky moans and slutty souding words, she was near orgasm as well. He tugged her hair back one more time, pushing her head up as she moaned. "Gothitelle" She practically shouted as she orgasmed again, the waves of fluid making Derek orgasm, sending ropes of cum inside her tight pussy.

As he pulled out his lovers head hit the floor, panting, as cum began to drip out her tight hole onto the floor. As he was ready to call it a day, he saw the Gothitelle thrust her hips up and down, begging for a cock. He could tell that it was worth those hours to catch those Eevee's and he could tell that it was going to be a long, very fun night.


End file.
